


Ice and Fire

by weilele389



Category: Fantastic Four, Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilele389/pseuds/weilele389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冰与火之歌AU，ABO设定，有产子等情节</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johnny

棕红色的骏马Flame驮着 Johnny在国王大道上前进。Johnny身上的盔甲不仅热得要命而且压得他浑身酸痛，周围除了树林中的蝉鸣，只有马蹄和车轮碾压路面的声音，根本不存在什么危险，但是为了保持这个由骄傲的封臣与骑士、誓言骑士和自由骑手组成的队伍威风凛凛，包括Johnny在内的100名骑士还是必须整齐穿戴全套盔甲地走在国王的车队前列。他忍不住在心里对这些繁文缛节再次竖起中指。

经过半个月的长途跋涉，车队终于接近了临冬城，以寒冷彻骨的冬天闻名的北境夏天却也热得人无法动弹。Johnny浑身都被汗水浸透了，额头上的汗水像小溪一样顺着他英挺的鼻子留下，落到盔甲上，发出滴答的声音。他终于忍不住一把扯下头盔，胡乱挂在马背侧边，解脱般地大口吸着热气，看着一动不动的树叶，希望赶快来一丝风，带来哪怕一丁点凉意，吹散一大堆Alpha聚在一起的可怕味道。

“Johnny,戴起你的头盔来，”Susan的车不知何时行驶到了他身边，她撩开车帘皱着眉责备道。

 “周围没有什么危险，为什么还要穿着这该死的盔甲，没等敌人袭击，自己就先中暑倒地了。”Johnny振振有词地反驳。

“这是皇家礼仪，什么时候你才能像个真正的卫队长和王子？”

“好吧，遵命，公主殿下。”Johnny扯过头盔套上，用腿夹了夹Flame的肚子，Flame立刻奔向前方，载着他的主人消失在银色的盔甲河流中。

  一旦脱离Susan的视线他肯定会立即摘下头盔的，Susan叹了口气绝望地想到。管教这个弟弟是最让她头疼的事情，父亲Aegon的身体日渐衰弱，神智也堪忧，有时候甚至有些癫狂的倾向，各个王国蠢蠢欲动，虽然贵为长女，但是作为Beta的Susan没有继承王位的资格(她也从来没有奢望过），Targaryen家族只能由具有真龙之血的强壮Alpha继承王位，只有他们才能够驾驭龙和火焰。虽然龙已经消失了几百年了，但是这一传统从未改变。Johnny是一个强壮的Alpha，他身高六尺二寸，身形敏捷强健，一头金发剪得很短，眼神碧蓝清澈，微笑能够使君临城里的每一个Omega神魂颠倒，作战英勇无畏，剑术超群，力气过人。但是他永远是个幼稚鬼、麻烦精，不服管教，从来不会考虑大局，他和所有看上眼的Omega鬼混（感谢七神，目前为止Susan还没有听说他标记过谁），败坏了王室的名声。每天除了鬼混就是比武、狩猎，热衷于打败最危险的对手，甚至与野猪和熊搏斗，Susan每天都过得提心吊胆，害怕有一天这唯一的弟弟、Targaryen家唯一的继承人因为自己愚蠢而危险的行为夭折。

车队停在河边修整，Johnny吃完奶酪、面包、李子和烤肉，喝下一整瓶葡萄酒，悄悄地招呼Flame载着他离开队伍，进入森林。他把马栓在树上，迅速甩开沉重的盔甲，踢掉鞋子，脱得精光全身泡在河水里，舒服地伸开四肢，闭着眼睛任由清凉的河水轻柔地抚摸自己的身体，带走燥热和烦闷。  
闷热的天气固然让人烦躁，与多恩公主的婚约更让Johnny心烦。倒不是说他有多讨厌只在订婚仪式上见到过一面的黑发、大眼睛、看起来楚楚可怜的女性Omega——Elia Martell，只是他这样的人原本就觉得婚姻是个碍手碍脚的累赘，丈夫更是一种滑稽可笑的身份。他甚至羡慕那些没有继承权的贵族或者平民百姓，可以随心所欲，甚至终身不娶也不会有人干涉，而Johnny——因为是个该死的王子，才刚过18岁，仅仅作为成熟的Alpha品尝了2年快活的日子就要被迫套上婚姻的枷锁，婚后如果他还敢出去鬼混就算不被Susan的啰嗦和Elia的眼泪淹死，也会被Martell家族的人剁碎。还有随着父亲的身体日渐衰弱，姐姐Susan每天逼着他坐在桌子面前处理的大堆公文也让他的脑袋越来越大，他诚心希望父亲能够好转，或者，如果Susan是个Alpha该多好，他诚心希望把这个麻烦的王位让给她心思细密的姐姐.....他闭上眼睛放任自己的思绪四处飘荡。

“嗖”的一声，一支箭订在了附近的一棵树上，Flame受到惊吓，抬起前蹄撕鸣，Johnny战士的本能立刻被激发了，他迅速跳上岸，左手抓起盾牌，右手抽出瓦雷利亚钢铸成的剑，警觉地注视着周围的风吹草动。

过了一会一个绿衣少年拿着弓箭出现在灌木丛后面。

“你是谁？”Johnny问道，“绿色的眼睛很漂亮，”他想。

少年并不回答，从身后抽出一支箭瞄准Johnny，Johnny晃了晃手中的剑，“脸很可爱”。

“你又是谁？为什么在这里？” 少年抬着脸以主人的姿态问道。

“我路过这里，洗个澡，天太热了，我是个佣兵，你可以叫我John，”Johnny随口给自己编了个名字，“声音也好听，”他心里继续评价道。

“这条河里禁止游泳，这是附近的水源，而且你刚才跳出水的动静惊走了我的猎物——一只牡鹿。”少年从灌木丛里走出来，他穿着紧身猎装和短靴，站到一块石头上，两条修长结实的腿前后微微分开，继续用箭瞄准Johnny 。

“好吧，我不是故意的，你不是也吓到Flame了，所以我们算是扯平了，你住在附近吗？”Johnny丢开剑和盾微笑说，“身材更好，”他一直只喜欢女性的Omega，没想到在这无聊的北境竟然有这么可爱的男性Omega，他不介意为他破一次例，不过这个Omega似乎还没有成年，他皱着鼻子使劲嗅了嗅，空气里没有Omega的味道。  
没有了盾牌的遮挡，Johnny精壮的身体赤裸地呈现在少年面前，Johnny大大咧咧一点也不害臊，少年却慌了神，他右手丢下弓箭捂住眼睛怒吼道：“快穿上你的衣服，你这个野蛮人!”

君临的王子竟然被一个北境人称为野蛮人真是太可笑了，Johnny怕少年转身跑掉，一面捡起地上的衣服开始往身上套，一面笑道：“领主大人，我马上穿。”

“还有，我不是Omega，你不用再嗅鼻子了。”少年咬着牙说道。

“哦，你的名字是——？”Johnny问道，他灵敏的Alpha嗅觉没有捕捉到一丝气息，即使在民风彪悍的北境，美丽、脆弱的Omega也是被藏在闺房里等待成熟后和Alpha结合,而且不是一身猎装，背着弓箭在森林里跳来跳去。眼前这个可爱的少年的确不是一个Omega，他失望地承认。

“Jay,如果你非要知道的话，”少年捡起地上的箭搭上弓弦。

“我说，Jay，能放下你的箭吗，”Johnny扬着眉毛举起手来晃了晃，表示自己赤手空拳，没有一点儿威胁。  
 少年用绿眸盯着Johnny的脸看了半天，最后似乎认为这个挂着讨好的傻气微笑的大个子没有什么威胁性，收起弓箭，转身准备离开。

Johnny急忙上前拉住少年的手，少年转身露出被冒犯的神情，面带愠怒地看着Johnny。

Johnny放开少年，有点不好意思，对，他确实不好意思了，Johnny自己都不敢相信他还会不好意思，他红着脸指了指Flame的方向，说道：“其实我有点好东西，路上一直没有遇到人分享，我想你会愿意和我一起尝一尝，既然你不是Omega，两个Alpha或者Alpha和Beta一起喝酒应该没有什么问题。”他眨着眼睛问道。

少年低头犹豫了一会，赌气似地走回来，面带怒色：“你能有什么好东西？”

Johnny带着得逞的笑容走到Flame身旁，取过一个革囊，拧开喝了一口，递给少年，笑嘻嘻地说：“七大王国能找到的最好的蜜酒，只有最强壮的战士才能品味它的醇美，对于体质虚弱的人它就像烈火在身体里燃烧，你喝一口就会醉倒的。”

少年生气地抓过革囊，怀疑地嗅了嗅瓶口，似乎是在确定里面有没有药的味道，随即大大地喝了一口，立刻被强烈的酒精味呛得眼睛发红，他强忍住咳嗽，愤愤地抹去嘴角的液体反驳道：“我是北境最优秀的骑士，不会醉倒的。”  
少年快要哭出来的表情和硬撑的模样激起了Johnny恶作剧的欲望，他调情似地笑道：“如果你指的是外貌的话，我同意。”

“你是想和我较量一下吗？”少年像被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸了毛，从身后拔出一把短剑，晃到Johnny前面。

Johnny才不想和一个未成年的Beta比武，而且还是一个长得像Omega的Beta。他再次笑着作出投降的姿态抚慰地说道：“我道歉，我是请你喝酒的，顺便聊聊天。你瞧，我第一次到北境来，人生地不熟，你可以给我介绍一下有什么找乐子的地方。”

少年恶狠狠地瞪了 Johnny一眼，收起短剑，并不答话，只是把酒递给 Johnny，径自走到旁边的一棵大树下，背靠树干坐下。

 Johnny从有点趔趄的步伐看出他是为了掩饰自己的头晕才坐下的，他忍不住心里窃笑，走过去在少年身边坐下，喝了一口酒，把革囊递给少年，砸吧着嘴装模作样地问道： “这么说你是个未成年的Alpha咯？”

少年抬起眼睛，看了看 Johnny，折断身边的一根树枝用力扔向前方，他感到自己的喉咙和胃都在燃烧，然而决不能让这个南方佬看不起自己，接过酒来又喝了一口，隔了一会说道：“我是个Beta，明年就满16岁了，成年对于一个Beta并没有什么意义。”说道这里他的眼睛暗淡了下去。

Johnny很奇怪他为何如此在意自己的亚性征，他似乎一直对自己不是一个Alpha不能释怀，他难得地良心发现自己总是用这事揶揄他似乎有点太不厚道，灌下一口酒生硬地转移了话题：“我一直以为北境一直很冷，想不到竟然热得要人命。”

“只是初夏而已，到了晚夏就会开始下雪，今年夏天比往年都要热，预示着冬天比往年都要冷。”少年伸直了修长的腿，身体里刚才火烧的感觉褪去了大半，只是脑袋晕得厉害，他一直紧绷的身体放松下来，说话的语气也舒缓了许多，被酒烧过的喉咙有点沙哑，吐字带着一种懒洋洋的不清晰，他主动伸过手来要酒喝。

Johnny觉得他这样说话的声音简直性感极了，甚至比他听过的君临城里价格最高的歌姬奴隶的歌声还要好听一千倍，光听这声音他都快要硬了。Johnny一直不相信有什么造物主存在，但是如果有的话他一定是个不解风情的笨蛋，把这样一个尤物造成了Beta，简直岂有此。

“你们冬天的时候都做什么呢？那么长那么冷的冬天？”

“我们不怕冷，冬天可以锻炼人的意志，你们这些南方佬没有见过雪国的荒野，那是我最喜欢的景象。”

他们继续喝着酒有一搭没一搭的聊天，两个人的身体越挨越近，最后靠在了一起，满满的一瓶蜜酒很快就见底了。 少年上半身越过Johnny想拿剩下的酒喝，Johnny把酒藏到一边，说到：“你不能再喝了，你会睡到明年的。”

少年倒在Johnny胸口，舔舔嘴唇微笑着睡着了。

明明笑起来那么好看，非要绷着脸，Johnny低下头来轻轻地吻在他鲜红的嘴唇上，他急不可耐又十分小心翼翼，仿佛生怕碰坏了造物最神奇的作品。

 少年仿佛责怪他扰乱自己的睡眠似地呻吟了一声，往他的怀里钻。

 Johnny被他的举动撩起了火，他心想自己今天又浪出了新高度，和一个未成年的男性Beta搞在一起。以前虽然在其他人眼里他是个浪荡子，但是他一直都认为自己是一个有原则的人：只和成年女性Omega上床，而且是对方自愿的情况下。他虽然不介意对方是个男性Beta，但是未成年和在对方无知觉的情况下发生关系他还是挺过意不去的。于是他轻轻地把少年放在地上，用酒囊给他枕着，强忍着站起来向河里走去，直到把自己浸在齐腰的凉水中。

恢复冷静后他回到树下擦干身体，抱着少年进入了午后宁静的睡眠。

Johnny醒来时天已经黑了，空气中有一丝诱人的气味，像是果实刚刚成熟的甜味，又像Omega的气息，Johnny使劲晃了晃脑袋试图使自己清醒，刚才的一切就像夏日一场甜蜜的梦，棕发的少年仿佛是北境森林里的精灵，来去无影，已经消失了踪迹。  
    
 


	2. Jack

国王的队伍不知为何延迟了抵达时间，欢迎晚宴被临时取消，但是临冬城上下都不敢松懈。第二天一大早城堡就呈现出一派繁忙的景象，所有人各司其职，翘首以盼国王的到来。毕竟在寒冷偏僻的北境，一百年也不一定能见到一次国王，何况还有英俊勇武的王子和美丽聪颖的公主随行，城主的婚礼倒成了次要的事情。

 

Jack隐隐听见马车的辚辚声、走廊上女仆的脚步声，身体软绵绵的，大脑却因为酒精和其他什么东西带来的兴奋而无法深眠，他挪了挪身体，睁开眼睛,壁炉、烛台、挂毯都在旋转。Jack重新闭上眼睛，突然意识到今天是一个多么重要的日子，翻身下床，跌跌绊绊地走到镜子面前。眼睛有点红肿，还有黑眼圈，他急忙摇铃，Omega女仆Bessie应声：“少爷，有什么吩咐？”

 

“国王的队伍到哪里了？” Jack隔着门问道。

 

“已经过了白刃河。”

 

“赶快给我准备热水、衣服，还有冰袋。”Jack双手抱住微微发抖的身体说道。

 

不一会Bessie带来了Jack需要的所有物品。

 

她走进卧室，轻轻关上门，笑容僵在脸上，“少爷，你昨天没有喝霜雪之吻吗？”

 

Jack睁大眼睛，眼神充满惊恐，嘴唇微微颤抖着问：“你嗅到什么了吗？”

 

“你的信息素比以往任何时候都浓，酒味，还有，是不是我搞错了...”Bessie疑惑地看向Jack。

 

“还有什么?”Jack脸色惨白。

 

“还有很陌生的Alpha的味道。”Bessie轻声说。

 

Jack抱着头在卧室踱步，身体不断地颤抖，他打开墙壁后面的巨大暗格，暗格的架子上整齐排列着数十个玻璃瓶，里面的液体散发着幽蓝的微光。

 

Jack抓起一瓶拔开软木塞往嘴里灌，冰冷苦涩的液体滑入他的体内，彻骨的寒意瞬间使他因为的身体停止发热，一种痛苦取代了另一种痛苦，他的小腹仿佛被一只冰冷的巨手捏住，疼得喘不过气来，眼泪瞬间充盈了眼眶。他倒在地上，蜷缩着身体试图缓解剧痛，用发抖的手又打开一瓶霜雪之吻，屏住呼吸一口气喝下一半，眼泪和蓝色液体的混合物从脸上不断落到到紫色的睡袍上，他被呛到，放下瓶子，剧烈咳嗽和干呕着，试图用手抹去脸上的液体，正要举起瓶子喝完剩下的液体 ，Bessie冲过来按住他的手，哭着跪在他面前恳求道：“不要再喝了，这会要了你的命！”

 

未成年的Omega发出的信息素味道很淡，但是还是能被敏锐的Alpha和其他Omega察觉，并且随着接近成年，信息素的味道会越来越浓，而Jack的信息素味道比其他Omega更加强烈。三年前Jack的亚性征开始逐渐显现，被证明是个Omega后，他把自己关在房间整整一个月，无数次想过投入陌客的怀抱，甚至怨恨难产而死的母亲当时为什么选择生下自己而不是挽救她自己的生命。整个冬天Jack埋首鲁温学士的书房，找遍所有书籍，终于在一本残破的古书上发现了七大王国里绝少有人知道的植物——霜雪之吻，一种生长在绝境长城以北鬼影森林的珍稀植物，能够抑制Omega信息素，野人们将其研磨成汁液后用来和北境的居民交换马匹、皮革、铠甲和酒。古书记载伊耿登陆700年前，罗伊拿城邦的女性Omega Nymeria凭借它巧妙地掩饰自己的身份成为女王，并与莫尔斯·马泰尔公爵结盟共同统治多恩。这是Jack在维斯洛漫长的历史中能够找到的唯一一个Omega称王的故事，人就是这样奇怪的动物，万分之一的机会和没有机会明明没有什么区别，却宁愿粉身碎骨也要纵身一跃试图抓住几乎不存在的希望。他央求作为守夜人军团首席游骑兵的叔叔Benjen·Stark从野人手中换来霜雪之吻。

 

当Benjen 听到他提出的要求后瞪大眼睛问他为什么要使用这种带来巨大痛苦的方式掩盖自己的天性，Jack脸上带着他这个年纪不该有的倔强和决绝，红着眼睛说：“我是临冬城的王子，即使无法成为一个Alpha，作为Beta也可以拥有继承权。如果诸侯们知道北境之主唯一的血脉是一个没有继承权的Omega，一定不惜为了这个得到王位的千载难逢之机诉诸武力，难道能够任凭战争之火燃遍北境，临冬城落入他人之手？”

 

他没有对Benjen 说出另一个得到霜雪之吻更强烈也更自私理由——为了逃离Omega身份暴露后他面临的悲惨命运:被诸侯像对待一件物品一样争夺，将家族守护了数千年的广袤土地拱手让人，雌伏于胜利者身下，被囚禁在不断怀孕和生产的噩梦中。他为了成为一名优秀的战士刻苦训练滴下的汗水，为了成为合格的统治者埋首学习的夜晚都将成为可笑的徒劳。世界会收回曾经许诺给他的权力和荣耀，代之以苦痛和耻辱。命运将残忍地撕下他所有的自尊和骄傲，把他狠狠地踩在脚下，拧碎在肮脏的尘土之中。

 

Benjen 的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，似乎在压抑着心中肆意蔓延的痛苦和歉意，最后长长地叹了一口气拍着Jack的肩膀点了点头。紧锁的眉头和抿成一条线的嘴唇仿佛表明这是他第一次后悔宣誓成为守夜人，否则他就能够继承临冬城，最钟爱的侄子Jack也不用每天忍受非人的痛苦。以后Benjen 每年都亲自或者秘密地派人送来最纯的霜雪之吻，Jack为了掩盖Omega信息素，每天承受剧烈的疼痛坚持喝苦涩的汁液。随着成熟期的日益临近，为了掩饰越来越浓烈的信息素Jack不断地加大服用的剂量，意味着忍受着日趋剧烈的痛苦。他不知道这冰蓝的液体能否抵御明年即将到来的热潮期，古书上记载相关内容的书页已经损毁了。

 

Bessie从Jack手中夺过剩下的霜雪之吻，Jack的表情因为痛苦而扭曲，他大口喘着气，拉下衣领，将白皙的后颈凑近Bessie：“还有没有信息素的味道？”

 

Bessie一边哭泣一边摇头，她是唯一知道Jack是Omega的仆人，虽然不明白少爷为什么宁愿忍受痛苦掩盖作为Omega的事实，但是一直严守秘密，此刻她甚至希望能够代替Jack承受痛苦。

 

Jack挣扎着站起来，在Bessie的协助下开始梳洗，他一面用冰袋按压眼周压，一面吩咐：“把我换下的衣服，还有床上的被褥全部烧掉，换上新的，你亲自去，不要让别人看和嗅到。”

 

“好的，少爷。”Bessie使劲抽着鼻子。

 

经过细心梳洗Jack褪去了凌乱和狼狈，他脱下睡袍随手扔到地上，穿上祖母绿的丝质衬衫、紧身裤子，示意Bessie替他套上滚着金边的礼服。他拿起镶嵌着宝石的腰带，犹豫片刻代之以一条没有任何装饰的黑色皮带束在腰间，外披一件天鹅绒斗篷，将冰原狼家徽别在胸前，脚蹬有马刺的羊皮短靴，腰侧悬挂他最心爱剑柄雕刻着冬雪玫瑰的短剑。

 

衣冠整齐的Jack恢复了镇静，小腹隐隐的抽痛没有在脸上显现出一丝痕迹，他套上指环，一边检查着镜中的人是否有一丝破绽和不得体，一边回忆昨天树林里的偶遇。 

 

雄性灰山鹑“嘎嘎”地着扑打翅膀，倒印着夕阳的河水兀自潺潺流淌，衬得树林越发寂静。白天的热气逐渐消散，空气中浮起一丝凉意，Jack从久违的安稳睡眠中醒来，躺在一个熟睡的陌生人怀中。他急忙站起身来，搞不懂自己为什么会放下防备接受一个素未谋面的人邀请，与他喝酒聊天，更不可原谅的是对方是个Alpha。 尽管昨天早上他也喝了霜雪之吻，但不知是因为酒精还是像太阳般温暖而强烈的Alpha信息素使液体几乎失效，小腹传来比以往任何时候都强烈的阵阵燥热， 他伸手摸到脖子上本来应该在霜雪之吻的抑制下消失的腺体明显的突出，这是身体开始释放信息素的信号，比以往任何一次更为强烈。难道一直悬在他头上的利剑——第一次热潮期提前到来了？

 

恐惧瞬间攫住了Jack，汗水从每一个毛孔渗出，微笑着沉睡的金发Alpha似乎嗅到了什么，闭着眼睛微微扇动鼻翼捕捉着他的气息。

 

“快逃”，这是此刻Jack脑海中唯一的想法，他来不及好奇陌生人的身份，像逃避天敌的猎物一般迈开敏捷的双腿，一路飞奔到栓在哨兵树上的Ghost身边，飞身跨上白色的骏马，故意在树林中绕了四圈才策马奔向临冬城。

 

Jack从密道返回房间，扯下沾满汗水和信息素的黑色斗篷，用冷水冲刷自己的身体。腹部肌肉的紧张开始减退，醉酒导致的头痛占据了神经，他倒在床上捂着眼睛松了一口气，“不是热潮期，”这是他陷入睡梦中最后一个模糊的意识。金色的头发、微微下垂的眉毛下湛蓝的眼睛、洋洋自得的笑容、太阳般温暖的气息充斥着他的梦境。

 

Jack此刻回想白色盾牌、锋利的钢剑和堆在河边的银色铠甲，责怪自己昨天竟然没有看出来陌生人是一名国王的骑士。如果今天在国王的队伍中发现这个人，不论他是否察觉自己的秘密，Jack都会礼貌地否认所有的事情——一名骑士没有资格为难临冬城的王子。


End file.
